Sour Love Chocolat
by Little-Miss-Bloody
Summary: one-shot. Yugi is a chocolatier that lives in a small village in france. Yami is a church boy in the village. Everyone thinks that Yugi is evil because he doesn't go to church, but Yami can't get his eyes of the young boy. YugixYami M because of lemon.


**Sour Love Chocolat**

**By: Little-Miss-Bloody**

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the movie Chocolat. This story contains shonen ai or yaoi (boyxboy). No like, no read and no flame.**

Yugi's POV

Yugi Motou was silently stirring the melted chocolate softly. He was going to create a new kind of chocolate for his chocolaterie. Yugi live in the tiny village Flavigny-sur-Ozerain, in france. The village was quite boring and dull, with no interesting shops or stores. Yugi was a very skilled chocolatier and in every town he'd been in, the people said that his chocolate was the best. One day he just wanted to move, you know, start it all over in a new place. Now he is here.

Yugi closed his amethyst eyes, stopped stirring, and brought his nose down to the brown substance. 'it's perfect' he thought. 'I can't wait 'till I mix it with the lemon juice.'

Yugi wanted to make lemon flavored chocolate. 'everyone chooses sweet flavors. Like: cherries, strawberries or even passion fruit, which is actually a good one' he thought. He mixed some of the lemon aroma with the dark chocolate and poured into the form. The form was shaped into a heart, which inspired Yugi to call the new chocolate "sour love". Yugi couldn't wait for tomorrow. 'my new creation will surely become a success' he thought happily, his eyes sparkling.

Yugi stared gloomy out of the window from behind the counter in his chocolaterie. He didn't understand why he was so happy yesterday. This was a new town, new people who didn't know him yet and worst of all: the people in this town was so traditional. Yugi wasn't traditional at all. He didn't even go to church. He thought it was boring as hell. Unfortunately Yugi didn't know that somebody was watching him not far away.

Yami's POV

Yami Atemu was standing behind a building where nobody could see him. He was watching the young man that owned the chocolaterie. Yami was a church boy in the village's church. The pastor, Seto Kaiba, had forbidden everyone to go near the chocolaterie, because he said that it was sinful to give in to the desires, that the chocolate caused. Yami had heard that a young man named Ryou had bought the chocolate and given it to his husband Bakura. Bakura had always been a drunkard and he had always beaten the poor boy. But after Bakura had eaten the chocolate, he had wanted Ryou so bad that he took him, tossed him onto the bed, and made sweet love with him the rest of the night.

Yami was amused by the rumor. "how can simple chocolate do such thing?" he asked himself expecting no answer. Was it magic? Pastor Seto had said that it was witchcraft, that the young man

had gained this power from the devil himself. Yami couldn't believe it. 'This boy is so pure. He looks like an angel.' Yami thought to himself. 'But Ryou looks like an angel too, but he has been sleeping with another man' Yami thought again.

Now people would be thinking: 'Why is he even there, staring at the boy in the first place?

You see, Yami was very curious about the boy and his shop. Mysterious things always attract people in a special way. Yami wanted to talk to the boy, get to know him.

He had decided that he was going to buy some chocolate. But not now. He didn't wan't to get busted, because then he had to make up some kind of bad excuse for pastor Seto Kaiba. He could even get thrown out of the church and into the streets. Then suddenly Yami found a pair of amethyst eyes locked with his own. The boy behind the counter had noticed him. Yami panicked and turned around really fast and ran away, back to the church.

Yugi's POV

Yugi was surprised. Somebody that looked so much like him, had stared at him for a long time from behind a building. Yugi hadn't minded it at first. He was used to people staring at him because of his

unusual hairstyle that was spiky with black and magenta streaks pointing upwards, and with a few golden locks that fell upon his face. Or his eyes that was colored a beautiful amethyst that almost glowed when he was happy. Yes, Yugi was used to people staring at him, but this boy had stared at him for so long, that he couldn't take it anymore. Yugi had given the boy a piercing look that could kill. The boy must have been shocked, because he stood there with wide eyes for a minute or so and then he spun around and fled. Yugi smiled a little. The boy had looked so funny. Maybe he would come again.

Yugi woke up, ate some breakfast, brushed his teeth and took some clothes on. Today was sunday. The day that Yugi hated most (he even hated it more than mondays). Everyone would go to church and along the way they would talk about Yugi that didn't go to church, and about how weird and evil he was and yadda yadda yadda. As you guys can hear, Yugi is really upset today. 'I bet I won't have any customers today' Yugi thought. Suddenly the shop-bell rang and in came the boy from yesterday.

Yami's POV

Yami had done the most horrible thing in the world. He had ditched the sunday morning service and he had run all the way to the chocolaterie. But why?

"Can I help you with something?" a voice asked. Yami looked at the boy behind the counter.

"Hello, anybody hoooooome?" the boy was getting impatient. Yami finally understood what was going on.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk." Yugi looked at other boy with a confused look.

"Well, it's not like i'm busy or something" Yugi said taking a chair from the corner of the shop and gesturing Yami to sit on it. Yami sat down.

"What'cha wanna talk about?" Yugi looked at the boy questioningly.

"what's your name?"

"Yugi, Yugi Motou. What's yours?" Yugi asked.

"Yami Atemu."

The boy named Yugi stared at him for a second, looking like he was in thoughts.

"what a strange surname, are your parents egyptians?" Yami suddenly looked sad.

"Actually I don't know." Yami said. "The pastor before Seto Kaiba found me on the doorstep to the church. No letter was laid and there is no orphanage in town, so he took me in." Yugi suddenly stood from his chair, walked over to a shelf behind the counter and took out a box and placed on the counter. The box was heart shaped and was decorated with a big yellow ribbon. Yugi opened the box and revealed the petite heart chocolates with hearts drawn on them with white chocolate.

"wan't some chocolate?" Yugi asked. "these will really lift your mood."

Yami hesitated just stared at the chocolates. Hesitating a little, Yami took one and put it to his lips. Feeling the smooth surface on the sensitive skin really made Yami excited...the wrong way.

"Come on. Don't be shy." yugi said, his eyes glowing a little.

Yami finally put the little piece of chocolate in his mouth, tasting it and slowly chewing it. It felt like his heart exploded. The chocolate was so sweet and yet so arousing. The mild sour taste inside of it only made it better. It tasted like lemons, but not to sour. Yami closed his eyes and finally swallowed, the delicious thing going down his throat. He whimpered a little, not wanting the taste to go away.

"Did it taste good?" somebody asked.

Yami opened his eyes in shock. Yugi had watched the whole act. Yami blushed like mad.

"I call them "sour love". Aren't they great?" Yugi asked. The question only made Yami blush deeper.

"You'r really cute when you blush, you know that." Yugi said, now brushing Yami's cheek gently with his hand. Yami nodded a little, not knowing what he was doing. Yugi now took a chocolate and putted it into his mouth. He chewed it and slowly pressed his lips against Yami's. Yami's eyes widened in shock. He tried to pull away, but Yugi had closed his arms around him, so he couldn't get free. Yami slowly relaxed in Yugi's arms and began to kiss back, feeling Yugi licking on Yami's upper lip. Yami parted his lips enough for Yugi to enter. They both fought for dominance but Yami quickly lost and felt the lemon chocolate flavored tongue ravish him. Yami moaned in the kiss and felt something brushing against his crotch lightly. They broke the kiss and Yami into Yugi's eyes that was now glowing with lust.

Yami whimpered a little, wanting more from the smaller boy. Yugi pressed Yami onto the counter and began kissing all over his neck lightly. Yami moaned loudly and tugged at Yugi's clothes. Yami pulled away and took Yami's shirt off and revealed a muscled chest with hard nipples. Yami pulled Yami's pants and underpants off. Yami was already hard with pre-cum flowing out. Yugi took Yami in his hand and pushed it slowly.

"who do you wan't?" Yugi asked teasingly. Yami stared up at him blushing deep-red.

"I-I-I w-wan't you." Yami answered moaning a little.

"What do you wan't me to do?" Yugi asked again.

"I w-wan't you to take me." Yami almost screamed.

Yugi began to strip, taking all his clothes off. Yami now had a full view of Yugi's body. His body was thin but was lightly muscular. His skin was white and made Yugi look like a statue made of marble. Yugi now laid himself on top of Yami roughly kissing him. Yugi pulled away and began sucking on his own fingers. When he stopped, he placed them at Yami's entrance.

"Relax or this is going to hurt." Yugi said.

Yami did everything to relax, but when he felt Yugi's fingers enter him, he tensed up. Yugi kissed and licked Yami all over his chest and Yami finally relaxed. Yugi then widened him with his finger, making a scissor-like motion. He pulled his fingers out and prepared himself to enter Yami.

"Are you ready?" he asked Yami.

Yami nodded and spread his legs for Yugi to enter him. Yugi slowly pushed himself into Yami, making him shriek in pain. Yugi still held Yami in his hand and when he began pumping himself into Yami while he was pumping Yami's cock. Yami was moaning very loud now. The pleasure and pain mixed together was simply the best thing he had ever tried. The way Yugi was caressing him was so pleasurable, that he could scream at the top of his lungs. The tingling sensation in his stomach was getting stronger as yugi pumped faster and faster. Yami couldn't take it. He screamed as he came all over yugi's face and chest. Soon after Yugi came too and he pulled out of Yami, and collapsed on top of Yami. After that Yami feel asleep from exhaustion...

Yami opened his eyes sleepily. He turned and laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was laying in a bed alone in a room he didn't know. It was probably Yugi's room. He suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and realized something. He couldn't go back to the church. The rumor would spread to quickly. Yami could already hear it: The innocent church boy Yami had ditched the sundays morning service and had been with the demon of the chocolaterie all day, and he had been sleeping with him!

Yami knew that he wouldn't go back. He would never leave his Yugi, demon or not. He wanted to stay with the boy for eternity no matter what, and then they could make sweet love every day. He smiled as the door opened and Yugi appeared.

"Good morning, my little sweetie." Yugi said.

"Wan't some chocolate?"

**Whew this was my first ever yaoi I ever written. I've also never written lemon before. Did I do it good?**

**This fanfiction was inspired by the movie Chocolat. I really recommend watching it.**

**The part where Yugi asks: "Wan't some chocolate." it reminds me of chip from sonic unleashed.**

**If anything is wrong with it (grammar, spelling etc.) please tell me.**

**Rate and review please!**


End file.
